Bella's Discovery
by carliecullenx
Summary: Set during New Moon, Edward has left Bella all alone in dreary Forks. Then Bella comes across a book called 'Twilight' and learns that it is all about her life. How is Bella going to get Edward back before he goes to the Volturi? R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N: Well here is one of my new stories and a surprise upload for you all to enjoy! Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**  
**Bella's Discovery**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Bella's POV**

I was in another tedious lesson of English and Mr Berty was droning on about Romeo's undying love for Juliet. It was torture. Especially since I was in my own Romeo and Juliet story however my Romeo hadn't died, instead he'd decided that he didn't want to stick around for me. That it was better for both of us if he left. It wasn't better for me, it was torture.

Romeo was so incredibly devoted to Juliet; why couldn't that have happened for me too? Didn't I deserve it? Was I not good enough? I guess not as Edward left me in a flash. It had been four months since I'd seen him last and I didn't know if I could live any longer. Charlie was going crazy in worry, I could tell – he'd even tried to ship me off back to Phoenix with Renée and Phil.

Romeo and Juliet were the perfect couple, people still talk about them now... admire them. The 'star-crossed lovers' who were destined to be together. Their love for each other is famous even though they both died for their love... plus the fact that it was just fictional, but sometimes the best things are fictional. Such love can never be true in real life, well it never turns out well.

_I'm living proof of that._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Did you like it? I have lots more written to upload soon when I get at least 5 reviews :)**

****

I hope you liked it! Shout out to everyone who reviews in the next chapter ;)

**carliecullenx **


	2. Chapter 2: Girl at the Till

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue! In order: Sweetie7smiled, xBellaCullenWannabex, Saga Obsessed, Im. .In., twilightgreensoccerpup6, LiGi, Hanna Spanna, Friendly Neighbourhood Vampire.**

**To reply to a question - Bella is going to get Twilight then New Moon... she may end up getting all but we shall see! :)**

**Ok now read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Girl at the Till

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the school library during my free period finishing the essay I had been set for English Lit., on 'Who was responsible for the deaths of Romeo and Juliet?'. I had a permanent wince as the sunlight was piercing through the window at the perfect angle to hit me right in the eye. I squirmed in my seat, trying to find a better position out of direct sunlight. I sighed and decided to give up on the essay and finish it at home instead. I slammed closed my books and gathered up my belongings and put them into my rucksack. I only realised that, no I wasn't in my own personal private bubble I was just in the library with everyone else when Jessica tapped my shoulder and for the first time I noticed that she was sitting right next to me and had been for the last hour or so.

'Oh, hi Jess! Sorry I didn't notice you there...' I trailed off awkwardly... well done Bella, way to make yourself look even more of a freak. Not that Jessica needed an extra reasoning anyways.

'Yer... hey Bella, well ermm... me, Lauren and Angela are going to Seattle on Saturday and... Angela wanted me to invite you too.' She added, basically meaning, _I'm not inviting you along! Angela is._ Probably out of sympathy and pity too I thought to myself. But I guess I could go into a bookshop and pick up a new book – I was sick of those _Happy Ever After_ stories with the Damsel in Distress who is miraculously saved by a handsome Prince Charming. If only that were real. No. They were just stupid fairytales that tried to make people believe that such a wonderful thing could happen, because sure, you could meet your Prince Charming but sooner or later it all dissolves and breaks apart, slipping through your fingers like sand.

_No Happy Ever After._

Because they're fake. Made up_. Fictional._

'Ahem...' Jessica coughed trying to hint that I was just staring off into space like a zombie, probably freaking her out even more, 'You wanna come Bella?'

'Oh yer sorry, that would be really great thanks! I may pop into a bookshop – I really need some new books.' I grinned sheepishly at her trying to keep a grip on the conversation and assure her that I was a human. Not a zombie... or anything else for that matter... Snap out of it Bella! Listen!

'Ok great, well I'm driving so I'll pick you up at 10 Saturday morning ok?'

'Yeah sure that's fine!' I answered quickly.

'Ok, bye!' She yelped back eager to be rid of me, away from me as she practically ran out of the library. Of course, I couldn't blame her really; who would want to be associated with me anyway? I'm surprised that Angela still supported me so much, after so long. She was such a good friend to me but me on the other hand... I didn't even know what she had been up to lately... if she was dating anyone... Ben? I'd make sure to find out next break when I go stand with them in the usual spot, this time I will actually speak instead of staring off into the distance thinking of things that just made me even more depressed.

* * *

I slowly walked over to where Jess, Mike, Angela, Lauren and the others stood huddled together by the radiator. They were all laughing joyfully, like people in the movies do, with no worries in life as though nothing bad could ever touch them because they were too perfect. I wish I could have been just another normal person, like one of them, at least then Edward wouldn't have liked me and I wouldn't be feeling... like this right now.

'Hi everyone!' I managed to say with a small smile, at least I was trying – however fake my smile was. There was a pause that seemed to go on forever as each of them turned around towards me, there jaw slightly dropping from shell shock, outsiders would have probably thought it was hilarious but I knew they were just freaked out why I was suddenly deciding to talk of my own accord now.

'Bella hey! Jess told me you can come Saturday! I'm really looking forward to it, I can't wait to get out of here for a while, even if its just a day... anyway I have to find a dress for my cousins wedding in March so I'll have to go around quite a few shops I'm afraid, are you ok with that?' Angela asked slightly worried I'd turned her off the day trip.

'No Angela, it sounds lovely! I seriously need to get away from Forks too so its great timing.' I smiled happily, I was actually finding it pretty easy to act normal and sane and it felt good – it was a good distraction.

* * *

I woke up early on Saturday morning to feel the warmth of sun rays seeping through my blinds. I slowly sat up in bed to see that it was 8.30am; Jess would be here at 10 so I jumped out of bed and ambled over to my window, wrenching open the blinds. It was so bright that I actually winced for a second then as I grew accustomed to the sunlight I smiled. I knew straight away that it was going to be a good day, one that I had needed for ages but finally it had come. I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for a nice outfit for today, eventually choosing my denim cut offs, purple cami and a loose shirt.

Half an hour later, after a relaxing shower and changing I hopped down the stairs into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting in a chair at the table, toast in hand.

'Good morning Dad!' I announced loudly with a smile on my face still.

'It seems like it doesn't it... what's got you all chipper?' He questioned me.

'I just feel really good today! I'm going shopping with Jess, Lauren and Angela to Seattle. I'm helping Angela pick out a dress for her cousins wedding and I'm going to buy some new books.'

'Great Bells! I'm glad you're finally going out with your friends again after everything that happened with Edwa-' I cut him off quickly.

'Dad please, don't mention him today. I want to enjoy a day that I'm not thinking of that constantly. Anyway I don't why but I just feel... wonderful today, like everything is gonna go my way, everything's gonna turn out right.'

'Of course Bella, well I have to go now I'm picking up Billy on the way to do some fishing down at the old creek. I'll see you this evening ok? Stay safe and have a good time Bells.' He smiled and I realised that it had been months since I'd seen him smile. Only because of me, my depression of... what happened on my 18th birthday had caused everyone around me to suffer, I'd pushed away my friends, pushed away my father who suffered in worry over me and my mom? I hadn't talked to her since she'd tried to take me away... it was still awful just thinking of that night, how I spoke to her... I was such a bratty daughter talking to her like that; treating her like that - after all she was just trying to help _me_. I promised to myself that I would apologise profusely to her as soon as I got back from shopping this evening.

'I will, thanks Dad!' I watched as he left the house and heard his car speeding off down the road then set about cooking my own breakfast.

* * *

I was now trailing around the shops with Angela while Jess and Lauren had gone off to some other shops together. I had watched and commented on nearly 50 dresses that Angela had tried on, stopping for a short break to eat lunch before carrying on in our search to find the right dress for Ang. She wanted to look dazzling and beautiful which wasn't too hard to do but she didn't want to overshadow the bride either especially as the bride-to-be was a bit of a 'plain Jane' Angela had divulged unwillingly.

It was now two and we had returned to the second shop we'd visited that morning, and Ang was trying on a vivid cerise pink dress. It was a silk dress that flowed down over her figure perfectly. After much conversation we finally decided that this was _the_ dress and Angela skipped off happily to buy it. I went over to the shoe section to start browsing for Angela's shoes when Jess and Lauren arrived back laden down with a million bags; it was such a familiar image for me that it almost made me think of Alice... almost. I smiled as they came over and I was surprised at how easy it was now to smile, but what surprised me most of all was that it wasn't a fake smile. It was real.

'Hey! You've been successful eh!' I noted.

'Yeah! It was good; there was a sale on so I got tons! You should go too Bella! Anyway I think you deserve it by now, why don't you go off and shop and me and Lauren can help Angela with the rest of her outfit.' Jess offered. I literally beamed in response; I did feel quite tired from helping Angela all day.

'Thanks, yeah I would like a break. Shall I meet you back here at half four?'

'Sure! See you later Bella!' Jess replied. I was surprised at how easy it was becoming to talk to them, to everyone. It was as if we had been friends for ages and I hadn't spent that phase of my life... somewhere else.

* * *

By 3.30pm I had purchased several bags of new clothes: a couple of pairs of jeans, four new tops and a new green striped shirt – I didn't want to have to wear that blue shirt anymore, it had too many memories that I didn't want to relive.

I then headed to the nearest bookshop which seemed to be family run, a young lady in her twenties was working behind the till and she looked up with a friendly smile on her face as the door bell rang loudly when I opened it. I smiled back then began my search.

After reading the blurb of virtually every book in the shop that didn't look as though it had any link to the supernatural, boy meets girl or happy ever after love I had chosen my four books and headed towards the till to buy them.

I handed over my card to pay for the books and as I watched the girl look at my card her eyes widened and then looked at me in disbelief.

'Is there a problem with my card?' I asked.

'No, no sorry I just... no it's nothing, don't worry.' She then continued to swipe my card and I signed the receipt. She then proceeded to pack all the books into a bag for me just as the door bell chimed again and I looked over to see a young mother trying to push her pram in. She'd obviously had a long day, she look frazzled and extremely stressed.

'I'll just go and help her' I murmured to the girl behind the till.

Once I came back the girl passed back my card and receipt then gave me my bag of books.

'Come back soon Miss Swan!' She said smiling at me warmly. I just nodded in response surprised by her talking to me by name. It was just after four now but I didn't want to buy anything else so I went off to find Jess, Angela and Lauren.

* * *

Later that night, I was home in my room, emptying all my bags to look at what I had bought again. I tried on all my clothes and they all fitted me perfectly – thankfully I wouldn't have to return any. I then took out al the books I had bought today and found that there were five. I'd only bought four books right? _Twilight?_ I don't remember buying that or even looking at it in the shop. Opening the front cover, a piece of paper fell out. It was a piece of the bookshops stationary paper and on there was a note written in scruffy writing.

_Bella, read this. I know you won't want to but you need to. Come back for the next one –it'll answer a lot of questions and stop the pain you're experiencing._

_-Girl at the Till_

_

* * *

_**Well I updated that much quicker than usual!  
Now can we get it up to 15 reviews by the time I update this story next?**

**carliecullenx **


End file.
